


Transmitter Failure

by knightswatch



Category: Free!
Genre: Blowjobs, Crossdressing, Getting Together, M/M, Maid dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswatch/pseuds/knightswatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a momentary hitch were neither Sousuke nor Ai move, but it breaks without a sound. He steps forward and reaches with the intent of fixing the headband for Ai and the maid sidles half a step forward so the only space left between them is clothing and a mostly forgotten sense of where they are, a thought that doesn't stop Ai's stocking-clad knee from sliding against the inside of Sousuke's thigh with a soft rasp.</p><p>Sousuke's fingers catch in his hair before they have a real chance to reach the band starting to slide out of it. Ai tilts his face up with a small grin offsetting the pink of his cheeks and Sousuke loses his will to fix the slight muss of his hair. He would much rather continue making a mess out of Ai; rumpled silk and petticoats flipped up around his tiny waist. At some point during Sousuke's leering, he's set the tray to the side and instead is stroking the pearly buttons that hold his shirt closed, slowly tracing upwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transmitter Failure

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Sousuke, have some grossass blowjob smut.

The entire experience of the maid cafe is really a testament to Sousuke's self-control. Or-- at the very least, the constant flutter of Ai and his outfit in and out of the impromptu kitchen area is. He comes and goes with the soft ruffle of silk and lace, the slight scratch of stockings rubbing together, the click of heeled shoes over the tiled floors. It's the same sound they all make in the ridiculous costumes, but somehow Sousuke always knows when it's Ai darting in and out, tray held high and prim by his chin and face set in a smile that's all sugar and charm.

Rin stomps in with a groan, rubbing gloved hands at his eyes and glancing at the heavy curtain separating the two rooms and shaking his head. “This is so much crazier than last year.”

Sousuke nods, stabbing a clean fork into the rice in the pan and holding it out with a roll of his eyes and the sideways quirk of a grin on his face. He's got a hunch about the sudden influx of people that follows Ai jogging out to get more ingredients for him for the second time. It's certainly not because of Momo and the swimsuit he has on underneath the get-up that on him is nothing short of absurd. “Quit marketing it to the whole school then.”

“What'd you mean?” Rin's eyebrows scrunch up with a frown and in a karmic effort to prove Sousuke right, Ai rustles his way through the door in a burst of color and sound that makes him tense slightly before he even looks over his shoulder. He realizes the reason it's so easy to pick Ai out from everyone else is the fact he's actually wearing some kind of floral perfume that settles around him like a gentle cloud.

“Ah-- Rin-senpai! Ryuno-senpai wants to know if he can take his break,” Ai cocks his head as he asks and the ruffled band falls slightly askew and Sousuke's hands itch to reach out and fix it. Rin turns, taking a sharp bite of the rice and glancing at Sousuke with a frown like his comment has suddenly settled into place. He snorts slightly, making an unnecessary adjustment of his jacket before nodding.

“Yeah, I'll take over at the door instead,” he pauses, glancing at Ai again and shaking his head. “If we need more stuff you should ask Momo to go.”

“Are you sure about that?” Ai purses his lips slightly, shifting so he's holding the silver platter in front of him and smiling sweet as candy. “I wouldn't want to send him all the way to the store and have him forget something.”

“Oh,” Rin sighs then shakes his head. “Yeah, good point...”

“I don't mind going, don't worry!” Ai chirps and Rin walks out with another grumble, the curtain flapping behind him. There's a momentary hitch were neither Sousuke nor Ai move, but it breaks without a sound. He steps forward and reaches with the intent of fixing the headband for Ai and the maid sidles half a step forward so the only space left between them is clothing and a mostly forgotten sense of where they are, a thought that doesn't stop Ai's stocking-clad knee from sliding against the inside of Sousuke's thigh with a soft rasp.

Sousuke's fingers catch in his hair before they have a real chance to reach the band starting to slide out of it. Ai tilts his face up with a small grin offsetting the pink of his cheeks and Sousuke loses his will to fix the slight muss of his hair. He would much rather continue making a mess out of Ai; rumpled silk and petticoats flipped up around his tiny waist. At some point during Sousuke's leering, he's set the tray to the side and instead is stroking the pearly buttons that hold his shirt closed, slowly tracing upwards.

He's glad for the direction until Ai flicks the top one open with a slide of delicate fingers. The tiny peek of skin makes Ai's grin widen like a promise, laughter bubbling in his voice. “I can't believe Rin-senpai let you out of wearing the butler outfit.”

He sounds almost genuinely sad about it despite the laughter and Sousuke rolls his eyes. “I'd rather not get stuck on display.”

His hand drops from Ai's silver hair to slide down his back and curl at his waist, tugging the oversized bow there, using it to close the last barrier of space left in between them. His head dips, breath rushing warm past the shell of Ai's ear. “Besides, people are here to stare at boys in dresses anyway.”

He can't see the flush on Ai's face, instead he watches pink creep over the exposed space of skin between the cherry red bow around his neck and the bright white of the dress, blending the two shades together. Ai doesn't giggle at that; instead, there's a slight hitch in his breath that makes just a little more of Sousuke's common sense crumble. 

The fact that they're separated from the rest of the team by a flimsy curtain suddenly matters far less to him when Ai's hips give an uneven wiggle forward. He leans just a little further in, pressing a kiss just under Ai's ear, finding the spot he's already marked with his teeth. He can feel the jump of Ai's chest, the struggle to keep from making a sound. Ai's fingers curl into the stiff fabric of his jacket, head tilting to the side to give him more space. Ai bites sharply on his lip when Sousuke's teeth drag over the small bruise under his ear only makes him want to layer another one in the same spot.

Ai's lips are still turned up into a grin even with his teeth digging white lines into the lower one. He doesn't quite shove against Sousuke's chest, but he does lean back slightly, something light and amused in his wide-blown eyes. “You get a break soon, don't you?”

His tone is almost conversational, light and easy like he isn't rubbing a thigh between Sousuke's legs as he speaks. It's a little unfair how easy this all seems for him, but Sousuke just nods his head in response, not trusting himself to sound nearly as composed as Ai does. Ai nods, cocking his head before kissing Sousuke with a brief but fierce force, stepping back as soon as Sousuke catches up with what's happening.

“I'll meet you in the back hall then,” he chirps and after righting the headband and grabbing the tray, ducks back through the curtain like he hasn't doomed Sousuke to the next half hour of wondering what exactly he's gotten himself into.

 

The cafe slows down just before his break, and Rin lets him go five minutes early with a sharp grin and a wave of his hand, telling Sousuke he should enjoy the rest of the festival. His plan is only to enjoy one specific part of it, but he certainly doesn't announce that to Rin. Instead, he pushes through the doors to the mostly abandoned hall on the back side of the festival activities. There's a dim echo of voices , but otherwise it's empty for the moment and he leans his shoulders back against the wall and tries very hard to keep his mind blank.

Ai emerges a few minutes later, his lips turned up into a devious smile. Sousuke doesn't feel at all bad for the way the look intimidates him just a little bit, it didn't take that long to figure out that Ai was devilish enough to put that blond swimmer that Rin was friends with to shame, he was just much more selective about it.

“What's with the look?” He grumbles, glancing away as Ai grabs his sleeve and laughs softly, tugging him along down the hall. Sousuke doesn't resist, following along easily and telling himself that he doesn't want to lace their fingers together. It's a stupid thought, the kind of thing he's been shoving to the back of his head over and over again as he and Ai have escalated from flirting to fooling around to... whatever it is they're doing now. Hooking up is the best term he's been able to come up with.

He's not exactly a master of navigating Samezuka, be he knows the turn Ai is pulling him down absolutely does not lead to the dorms, and he pulls open a supply closed with a barely covered giggle, nudging Sousuke inside with a toothy grin. He raises an eyebrow, attempting not to stumble over a broom that's leaning against the wall at an angle. “Really?”

“It's better than the bathrooms,” Ai answers with a shrug before pressing in and leaning up to kiss Sousuke again. This time he's expecting it, and he laces his fingers into the back of Ai's hair with a roll of his eyes, chasing the warmth of his tongue past his lips and registering that his lips taste like strawberries, which is a new thing. He doesn't mind it, the way it makes kissing him feel sticky-sweet.

Ai's hands are already busy starting to work the vest open before he pauses, teeth digging into Sousuke's lips as his hands flutter like they aren't sure exactly what to do. After a moment, they settle on Sousuke's hips rather than continuing to try and undress him. Sousuke blinks as he leans back, grinning slightly as he sees the headband is crooked once again, still stroking strands of Ai's hair between his fingers. He's fairly certain don't have time for anything more than this really, and so he's surprised when Ai takes a step back with a wide grin splitting over his face, hands still tight around Sousuke's hips.

“You know my break is only like, twenty minutes,” he means it to come out with a laugh, but instead his voice takes a low pitch that makes Ai's smile gleam wider. He's not entirely certain he likes the little flutter he feels in his chest at that look, but he loses his trepidation at the feeling when one of Ai's hands drags over the half-hard bulge of his cock against the dark slacks. He tips his hips forward into the touch without a thought, reaching out with the intent of pulling Ai into another kiss and blinking in surprise when he ducks away, dragging his tongue over his lower lip.

He doesn't get a chance to question or complain before Ai is on his knees instead, the skirt spread elegantly around him, headband still at a slight angle. He looks up with the same devious tilt to his lips, still rubbing slender fingers over Sousuke's growing arousal locking his gaze. There is no way he should be the one blushing, and there are tiny pink spots on Ai's cheeks betraying his attitude of total confidence, but it's not quite enough to erase the feeling Sousuke has that he's being played like an instrument.

Ai only looks away to focus on easing Sousuke's pants down, belt falling victim to his fingers without any resistance. He clenches his hands into fists at his sides when he feels the first drag of Ai's tongue over the tip of his cock, his brows settling slightly lower in an expression of terrifying focus. Sousuke is battling the urge to thread his fingers through Ai's hair when his lips stretch over the head, sinking it into the inviting warmth of his mouth and making Sousuke struggle to swallow down a grunt. 

Ai has tried this before, with slowly increasing levels of success-- Sousuke is aware that he's too big to make it a comfortable job for Ai and he's settled simply for not asking. What he left out of the equation was Ai's disturbing sense of determination. Rather than accepting that he wasn't as good at sucking Sousuke off as he wanted to be, he continued throwing himself at it over and over again, forcing his body to find a way to keep up with his desires. It's flattering, in a strange sort of way.

He swallows another grunt when he looks down to watch Ai's mouth stretch around him, eyes fluttering as he slowly sinks his lips lower, dragging his tongue hotly over the vein traversing the underside of his shaft. It takes a momentous effort not to thrust his hips forward, not to fuck into the inviting wet heat slowly inching downwards over his cock. 

Ai, however, doesn't seem able to maintain his patience. He sucks a sharp breath in through his nose and it's the only warning he gets before his head shoves forward roughly, stretching his jaw and pressing the head into the back of his throat. Sousuke groans at the surprise, hand gripping the back of Ai's head before he can stop himself. “Shit, Ai.”

His eyes are glazed over and damp when he looks up and Sousuke gets stuck staring at him, lips stretched pink and plush over his length, still wearing that stupid maid dress, one hand in his lap to palm at his cock through the skirt. Totally unprepared for the sight his hips twitch forward slightly, hand gripping Ai's hair just slightly harder when a groan vibrates around him. He's not so far gone as to forget that he's likely on the verge of choking Ai and so he slowly draws himself back, a shaking sigh leaving his mouth at the feeling of dragging himself over Ai's languid tongue. Ai grins, lifting a hand from his lap and wrapping his fingers around Sousuke's cock again, pressing his tongue into the slit and using it to catch precum as it leaks out.

“I can handle more,” is all he says, wickedness dancing in his eyes despite the gathering of tears from the stretch. He doesn't wait for Sousuke to argue with him once again, wrapping his mouth around the head and drawing suction along the length with several quick, shallow bobs of his head. He draws in another breath and reaches his hand to push Sousuke's against the back of his head.

He takes the order after a moment of hesitation, using his grip to drag Ai back and forth almost meanly over his length, eyes fluttering shut as the maid groans. He's still trying to be careful not to push too far, aware of the small shifts of Ai's body that probably mean he's gone back to stroking himself through the skirt while Sousuke uses his mouth to get off like its a toy.

He opens his eyes again to see tears rolling down his cheeks from the strain, the skirt hitched up around his waist and legs spread apart to let him stroke almost desperately over himself, thumb circling the head to gather and distribute the slick liquid gathering there, making it easier. Ai swallows weakly around him, a little whine falling out of his mouth when Sousuke takes his hair and /pulls/, dragging his head back to the tip is only resting against his slick lips instead.

Ai smiles. His chest is heaving so hard it looks like it borders on painful and even with Sousuke still gripping his hair too tight he drags his tongue over the head again, letting his lips hang slack. There's a thin line of drool on the other side of his mouth and Sousuke doesn't want to use that moment to examine why making Ai look like such a fucked out wreck makes his cock twitch with even greater interest.

He slides himself back in Ai's mouth this time, moving from gripping his hair to rubbing a thumb over the soft skin of his cheek and letting his eyes close, head tilting back between his shoulders with a groan that he cuts off by biting his lower lip. Ai takes control of moving instead, more focused now with less of his usual teasing licks and slow pulls of suction. Sousuke can feel him shifting slightly from the rustle and drag of the skirt by his feet and realizes it must be Ai fucking upwards into his hand, and when he pushes his eyes open to enjoy the sight he catches the headband falling out of his hair, leaving it sticking up at the top from the static of sliding around so much. 

There's a twinkle in his gaze as Ai looks up before pushing forward suddenly, nestling his lips neatly against the base of Sousuke's cock and letting him feel the tight squeeze of his throat. If there were any coherent faculties left in his mind he'd worry about choking the maid but his thoughts have all slid out of his grasp, brain drawing thin, white and blank, pulling sparks of flashing heat into his vision before his orgasm barrels into him with force that makes his legs shake under the sudden burden of his own weight. He probably says something, leaves the aftertaste of Ai's name in his mouth but can't actually feel himself making noise at all. A sound rumbles out of Ai's throat and vibrates around him, but he's too far away from the earth to tell if it's enjoyment or protest. Ai slides back after the first pulls of his swallowing make Sousuke's hips twitch forward reflexively, blinking sweetly up at him when his cock slides out like he isn't making a show of swallowing the cum in his mouth, like he hasn't covered his hand in his own and barely avoided getting any on the black skirt.

He pulls Ai up gently by his other hand, aware that they're both standing on jellified legs, mostly leaning his back on the shelves behind him and licking Ai's fingers clean with one eyebrow raised when it makes him giggle and flush. He's never exactly sure how these hook ups are supposed to end, doesn't want to be the one to admit that he'd actually just like to hang out in this stupid supply closet and let Ai lean against his chest and smell his silly perfume until the festival is long over. Instead, he digs on the shelf behind him for a roll of paper towels that he passes over with a clipped chuckle. Ai leans against him still, blinking his eyes as he wipes his hands and checks his skirt for stains, looking pleased not to find any.

"Well I didn't get to try that last year," he giggles, sounding mostly like he's talking to himself. Sousuke hasn't broached the question of other people with Ai, not sure he'd like the answer no matter what it was. Instead he strokes his fingers through Ai's rumpled hair, tilting his head back and kissing him slowly. Neither of them should actually be going back to work this stupid cafe at this point, but he's not sure his orgasm-addled brain could come up with an excuse that would satisfy Rin. It's the same thing to blame for the moment his lips start forming words against Ai's temple before he thinks them through.

"Date me," it's mostly a mumble, pressed into the pale softness of Ai's skin in a voice that's stretched and tender. They're leaving soon, both him and Rin-- he's stuck going back to Tokyo and working in his dad's motorcycle shop and hoping that it isn't too rough on his shoulder. And Ai will be here for another year and then off to college who knows where, pursuing a real future. Ai doesn't pull back even when Sousuke's hand drops from petting his hair, not wanting to make him feel like he's being forced to stay and deal with anything he doesn't want to. They never talked about any of this, and even though Sousuke assumed everything was just physical between them there was no standing agreement against feelings. Sousuke's starting to rue the day he was born when Ai hums against the side of his neck, pressing tender kisses there and nodding his head.

"That sounds nice," he almost giggles on the answer but manages to reign it in. He leans back, kissing Sousuke again, messy and soft and mostly a tangle of their tongues together and the barest avoidance of bumping teeth. It's nice, perfect, exactly everything he wants.

They walk back to the cafe holding hands with Ai's hair carefully rearranged. Rin's still standing at the door and he stares at them with a snort and a roll of his eyes. Sousuke chooses to ignore the way he mumbles 'about time' under his breath.


End file.
